


女童子军 Girl Scout

by stipethom



Category: Original Work, lesbian fiction - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Implied Underage, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom
Summary: 安在意F。然而F和格温鬼混在一起。





	女童子军 Girl Scout

时至今日，F和格温仍旧会在夜里爬上同一张床。姐妹们嘻嘻笑道：“太方便啦！”

F是个警惕的鹿女孩。每次艾伦露出纹身，或是笑出一口黄牙，F都会皱起她的小鼻子，像是不道德的器官在不由自主地收缩。

姐妹们谈起F时永远高深莫测。据说，F的妈妈每天除了躺在沙发床上吸烟喝酒，还会在给F寄的纸杯蛋糕里挖几个洞，塞上裹好的大麻卷。

安知道艾伦依赖F，并因此恨着F。艾伦是安的室友，她俩都住在F那间屋子的隔壁。艾伦嫉妒F有个会给她寄大麻卷的妈妈，她对大麻渴念不仅仅是形而上的——这便是F被艾伦依赖的缘由。

F和格温从入伍那天起就形影不离，连上厕所都一起。没有人知道F和格温是怎么好上的。格温不是F的室友。姐妹们都说格温是个从良的妓女。

总而言之，F不跟任何人往来。

安从F那里借过一本《肉桂色铺子》。她和F住在彼此的隔壁。趁着F不在的时候，她从F的室友那里拿走了这本书……

安闻着自己腋下洗过的肥皂味，擎着吱嘎颤抖的铁扶手，攀上铺着一层蒲席的双人床。熄灯后，她卧在床上，睁着眼。 

这样的事发生在男童子军里会怎样呢。 

那么，安也要变成男兵才行。营地位于是2022年的夏威夷群岛158号，铺上除了一盒肥皂、一条毛巾和一张床单外，只有训练后松弛的肉体，和被炙烤后蜷缩的精神。这儿的男兵爱干净，因而比寄宿学校的公寓好得多，地板上没有横七竖八如同马肠子似的臭袜子，门口的皮靴摆得整整齐齐。 

——这鬼天气，她想。

却还不能赤脚！ 

半透明的窗纱上，毛毛虫在将蜗牛包裹起来，热潮使它不得不抱着什么来降温。隔壁F的房间传来一阵咀嚼的响动，伴随着一股股令人不安的汉堡里夹着的肉馅气味，从摇曳的纱窗飘了进来。

大约半个小时后，响动停止，远山被夜幕下的炎热融化成了烂桃子的颜色。热汉堡的气味逐渐变得粗俗起来，使得死寂的寝室更加拥塞。像是——像是关进了半透明的垃圾袋里，她想。 

安十岁时看了一部纪录片，第二天便决定1）成为一名素食者2）协助童子军饼干贩卖。

那是一个燥热的夏天，安握着一瓶冰凉的牛奶，边看电影边喝，喝着喝着就吐了出来。周围的孩子惊讶极了。他们面面相觑，嘴唇沾满膏脂，牙齿塞满肉屑。他们因为A的缘故显得很怪，所以喜欢安的人一个也没有。

这好比用一大块生羊排擦拭猎犬的下巴，可怜的猎犬含住臼齿，不难发觉，那一整排都正在分泌着渴望。

这确实不像旁人以为那么容易的。 

隔着最里层的窗纱，毛毛虫被月光投影似地摁在下窗框上，影子微弱地发出蠕动的声音。

她内心那只狗垂下尾巴，别开了视线。 

等毛毛虫从窗纱上滑落下去，隔壁又有了新的动静。先是抽水马桶的呻卝吟声，然后，脚趾头在铺满报纸的地上一动一动。 

下铺的E翻了个身。 

**_“_ ** **_狗娘养的_ ** **_…”_ ** **_艾伦一边在靴子里摸索着，一边提起迷彩色的裤腰，推开纱门，走向室外共用的露天卫生间。锈迹斑驳的铁门啪嗒一声开了，一个脸刮得干干净净的大男孩儿_ ** **_F_ ** **_警觉地检视着艾伦。他浑身上下只有一条裤衩算是穿着的。_ **

（这其实是安的想象。她半睁着双眼，手已经伸到了悬挂的皮带扣上。）

 **_“_ ** **_一手交钱，一手交货。_ ** **_”_ ** **_艾伦说。_ ** ****

**_“_ ** **_还差五块_ ** **_…”_ ** **_男孩儿_ ** **_F_ ** **_盯着艾伦的屁股后头，仿佛艾伦藏着一杆手枪。_ ** ****

**_“_ ** **_闭嘴，基佬（_ ** **_faggot_ ** **_）。_ ** **_”_ **

风扇从天花板上悬垂下来。风来了，吊扇灯也没心没肺地跟着晃荡。安爬起来，蹑手蹑脚地吃完了最后一片安眠药。

她再次躺回上铺时心里空落落的。她能听见艾伦绵长的呼吸声，久而久之她怀疑那是刻意的掩饰。 

艾伦在下铺打着呼噜，肚子露在被子外头。抽烟的人容易打呼噜，抽得越凶越容易梦中猝死。安轻轻地从床上落到地面上。满地的报纸像雪花一样沙沙作响。 

F和格温——这对组合，光是念出名字的起头，安就感到一阵阵的炎热。

安想着F和格温。 

湿润的落叶的气息从藩篱外飘来，那感觉就像蒸了一天的桑拿，手脚都提不起力气。安站在F宿舍的门前。她的手搁在通往隔壁的门的扶手上。 

她反复捏住扶手又放开，看着那块小圆金属时而清晰，时而模糊。

末了，她退回自己简陋的书桌，像是鼓起勇气配枪似的，拾起那本封皮发黄的小说挟在腋下。

她走至门前，清晰地在门上敲了四下。 

砰砰。砰砰。 

“%#，狗娘养的。” 

下铺的艾伦在梦中口齿不清、饱含柔情地骂着她。 

月光进入屋来，把贴着一面镜子的墙壁照得空旷苍白。来开门的是F，她僵硬地倚在门口，撞上安时怒意和缓了一点。仅仅是一点。 

在门后露出的一角里，安看见格温盘腿坐在地上，用一根手指挨着报纸上的墨迹移动，嘴唇圆张。

左边的墙上贴着陈旧的海报，是一个过时的泳装女人，微笑的模样十分眼熟。右边的墙上钉着从书上裁下来的植物图鉴，墙角有一盆红霞似的兰花。 

“真**”安听见F低声咒骂。一种正直而下流的光转在她的脸上。“你要什么？”F抱着胳膊，像个工人一样打量着闯入者。

安调整呼吸。 

“我不要什么。”安说。“肉桂色——，”她忽然意识到没有念完的必要了。“还给你。” 

F困惑地给她一眼。 

“非得半夜吵醒我？” 

“非得半夜吵醒你。”安说，“你‘他妈的’不在乎，不是吗。” 

F瞪着这矮小的女孩，像是她长着面疮似的。这让安战栗的心脏被注入了一些力量。这力量使她撑了下去。

“你疯了？” 

F半咆哮着。

“我没疯。” 

“你发什么神经？我干嘛关心你见鬼的想什么？” 

“因为我是个婊子。”安勇敢地说，“然而你已经有一个婊子了。” 

拳头撞击牙齿的声音深深烙入安的颧骨，使安踉跄地后退，跌坐在唯一一张并非纤维编织品的塑胶门垫上。门当着她的面重重地撞上门框，像是第二个巴掌掌掴她的脸。

有形的门被F关上了。无形的门——非法泄露似地——正在向女孩徐徐地、秘密地开启。她就着凌晨玫瑰色的微光检查了一下颊上的伤口，便犹如晚祷结束的小修女一般，在摇曳的月光下，急不可耐地往梦乡驰去。 


End file.
